Antoine Mathers
Antoine Mathers (12 February, 1981 - 19 October, 1997) was the son of Mr. and Mrs. Mathers, both muggles. He grew up in Stoke-upon-Trent. He was a muggleborn wizard. He enjoyed the subject of History of Magic but not necessarily the professor who teached it. He briefly dated Aquila Black in his fifth year of school. In his sixth year of school, he was forced to drop out of Hogwarts and go on the run, for refusing to register with the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. He was killed by Snatchers in the Autumn of 1997. His body was discovered by muggles in Charnwood Forest in Leicestershire. Biography Early life Antoine grew up in Stoke-upon-Trent, England with muggle parents. He grew up with quite a rural background. He liked to read adventure books and dream about where life would take him before getting his letter to Hogwarts. Hogwarts years (1990s) Antoine received a visit from Professor Filius Flitwick in the summer of 1992. He was then informed about Hogwarts. Before attending, he purchased a wand made of rowan wood and unicorn hair. He was Sorted into Ravenclaw House on 1 September 1992. He shared a dormitory with Richard Beasley, Bruce Britton, and Bertram Aubrey. His best friend became Julian Mallory. He became a member of Dumbledore's Army in his fourth year at school, having joined because he felt that Professor Dolores Umbridge was not an adequate teacher. Dumbledore's Army was a secret organisation initiated by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley to teach their fellow Hogwarts colleagues proper Defence Against the Dark Arts in 1995. It was founded by Hermione, but taught and led by Harry. This organisation was made necessary by the refusal of Dolores Umbridge, the subject's professor during the 1995-1996 school year, to teach anything in her classes other than textbook theory. It was originally founded with twenty-eight members. The group was disbanded during the 1996-1997 school year following the appointment of Severus Snape as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. In his fifth year of school, he began dating Aquila Black. He liked her because she was egregious and funny. She came up with the nickname of "Titou" for him. However, they ended things in August, when it became apparent that he would have to go on the run. Second Wizarding War (1995-1998) When the Muggle-Born Registration Commission was set up by the Ministry of Magic following Lord Voldemort's takeover on 1 August, 1997, Antoine was forced to go on the run, refusing to register on principle. The public goal of the Commission was to force all Muggle-born wizards and witches to register with the Ministry, then undergo interrogation as to how they "stole" their magical power from "real" wizards and witches. In truth, the Commission was a deeply prejudicial institution, that focused its resources on degradation and imprisonment of Muggle-borns. Dolores Umbridge was the head of the commission. Death (1997) The Commission in fact forced Muggle-borns to turn themselves in, sending Snatchers against any who tried to avoid them. Some people pursued by Snatchers, such as Dirk Cresswell and Ted Tonks, did not survive the encounter. Antoine was killed by Snatchers on the run on 19 October, 1997, and his body was discovered by muggles in Charnwood Forest in Leicestershire a few days later. Post-mortem On 22 October, 1997, his death was announced on Potterwatch. Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Aquila Black heard the announcement and were stunned. Antoine had been a member of Dumbledore's Army, and his death was especially a blow to Aquila, who had, dare to say, loved him. Soon afterwards, a message was painted on the wall right below "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY" and "STILL RECRUITING:" "REMEMBER TITOU." Magical abilities and skills * Charms: Antoine proved to be particularly talented in this subject. Under the teaching of Harry Potter, Antoine was able to conjure an extremely powerful corporeal beagle Patronus in his fourth year of school, as a member of Dumbledore's Army. This was a remarkable feat and yet another proof of his talent, given that many adult witches and wizards are often unable to cast this extremely difficult charm successfully, including many others. Etymology Antoine is a French given name that is a variant of Danton, Titouan, D'Anton and Antonin. Its meaning: beyond praise, highly praise-worthy. Mathers is an occupational name for a mower or reaper of grass or hay, deriving from the Old English pre 7th Century "moethere".Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1992 Category:Mathers family Category:Muggle-borns Category:English individuals Category:Aquarius Category:Corporal Patronus Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:1980s births Category:Rowan wand Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals from Staffordshire Category:1990s deaths Category:Second Wizarding War Deaths Category:Muggle-Born Registration Commission victims Category:Killed by Snatchers Category:Murder victims Category:Individuals Sorted in 1992 Category:Murdered Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Blue-eyed individuals